A typical squelch circuit is a multi-stage circuit that consists of the multiple amplification circuit stages, current-mode logic (CML) to complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) converter, an integration stage and a comparator. Such circuits also include other supporting circuits such as current bias, threshold circuits, and the offset calibration circuits. These circuit blocks are used for detecting a signal and for compensating circuit non-idealities such as DC (direct current) offset. However, such squelch circuits are unable to meet the stringent low power specifications of Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI®) as described in the MIPI® Alliance Specification for M-PHYSM Version 1.00.00 of Feb. 8, 2011 and approved on Apr. 28, 2011.